


Dizzy

by ViveLaRebellion



Series: More Trouble Than Can Be Handled Alone [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Delirium, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Little My is goblin, Moominmamma is a wholesome force of nature, Moomintroll is a Good Friend, Sickfic, Snufkin and Little My are siblings, Snufkin is stubborn to himself, They're best friends, because we spit in the face of canon for the aestheique, hearing loss, its my turn to project on the snufkin, not beta read we die like men, snufkin has a tail and cat ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViveLaRebellion/pseuds/ViveLaRebellion
Summary: Its a lovely day, midsummer has just passed, and Moomintroll and Snufkin are fishing on Moominpappa's bridge when Snufkin begins getting dizzy. He's not too worried about it, though. Snufkins don't get sick, afterall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have an ear infection and have been binge watching Moomin and Moomin Valley, so now I'm projecting onto the moss cryptid. It's my first time writing for these kids, but I'm doing my best to keep them as true to character as i can <3

Not for the first time that day, Snufkin was squeezing his eyes shut against a wave of dizziness with all the determination of someone who refused to believe they were in denial. He wasn't in denial, because to be in denial there needs to be something to deny, but there couldn't be. Snufkins dont get sick. Not thanks to strong immune systems or clean living, but more so that illnesses were just rather polite and knew a Snufkin didn't have the luxury of getting sick. So, Snufkin was not in denial that he was sick, because that would mean he was sick in the first place.

It was a hot summer day, midsummer had just passed and the bonfire piles had been left in the fields, and Moomintroll and Snufkin were fishing on Moominpappa's bridge. The fish had been biting well all day, and Moomintroll was excited to bring their haul back to mamma for a big dinner that night. Moomintroll was getting tired of fishing, though, and had begun swinging his legs impatiently. He glanced over at Snufkin, leaning back on one hand, eyes closed, his other hand on his fishing rod. Peaceful.

"Snufkin, what do you say to a swim? I'm bored of fishing." Moomin asked, already pulling in his fishing line.

Snufkin smiled and cracked an eye open to look at his friend. "Do you think we have enough fish for Moominmamma?" He knew they had caught an impressive amount, but he always did his best to be considerate.

Moomin nodded enthusiastically, "I bet we've caught enough for days and days!"

Snufkin grinned and put up his own fishing line. "Well then, I don't see anything wrong with enjoying a swim. It's rather warm today, and I expect the river will be nice and cool." Snufkin was already removing his scarf as he spoke, and ignored a wave of dizziness.

Moomintroll hadn't noticed it, if Snufkin had even wavered at all, and excitedly hopped off the bridge into the stream with a "wahoo!" and a splash. The stream wasn't all that deep, not even a meter, and Moomin waved excitedly for Snufkin to join him, who was still removing his boots and chuckling fondly at his friend's antics.

Once he had put his boots with his scarf he stood at the edge of the bridge, ready to join his friend in the water. His eyes watched the glimmer of the sun on the stream, and found himself transfixed by the flickering movement. "Beautiful," he murmured to himself, before the sound of angry little feet brought his attention back to the bridge. 

Little My had run up onto the bridge and was leering down at Moomintroll. "Moomin, what are you swimming around for? You don't seriously think you'll catch more fish with your paws than with a hook, do you!" Her shrill voice drilled into Snufkin's head, and he turned to look at the new arrival.

"Snufkin and I caught lots of fish already. Now we're gonna swim!" Moomintroll explained, water dripping from his snout.

Little My put her hands on her hips, "what about the fish you caught? You can't just leave them sitting in the sun, they'll start to smell!"

Snufkin smiled down at her, "well, Little My, why don't you take them back to Moominmamma for us? I'm sure she'd be happy to get an early start on dinner."

Little My turned up her nose for a moment, but agreed to do it anyway. Snufkin watched her dash behind him to heft the bucket back to Moominhouse.

"Snufkin! Come swim with me!" Moomintroll called for him, snapping his attention back to the stream and making his vision buck and jerk from the sudden movement.

He squeezed his eyes shut against the sickening sensation, hoping it just looked like the sun glinting in his eyes. Before he could recover himself, however, he heard Little My pipe up behind him,

"Well, what's the matter Snufkin? Go swim!"

and two small hands shoved him hard off the bridge, and he was in free fall. His stomach lurched and his eyes flew open in surprise, a small yelp jumping out of him as he felt the world flip around him unnaturally before he hit the water. The cold water shocked his system, hitting him all at once.

Intellectually, Snufkin knew the stream wasn't even a meter deep, but the dizzying feeling persisted so intensely it felt as if Little My had thrown him in the ocean. Even when his feet dug into the soft mud of the stream bed, he wasn't certain which way was up until his head broke the surface and he took a deep breath.

As he began to knock the water from his ears, he could hear Little My cackling from above them. Snufkin scowled up at her from under his soggy hat.

"I surprised Snufin! He yelled he was so surprised! You heard it, didn't  you Moomin? He yelled!" Little My laughed again and Moomin pouted. She thought her joke was very clever, but Snufkin had to disagree. He firmly ignored the dipping sensation, and had to dig his toes into the mud in order to stay upright. Before he could reprimand Little My himsel . Though, Moomintroll spoke up from his side.

"That was a mean joke, Little My!" Moomintroll scolded.

Little My stopped laughing and frowned, annoyed. "What do you mean! He's fine, isn't he!"

"Yes, he is, but he could've been really hurt! You shouldn't push people like that!" Moomintroll was beginning to fluff up in agitation, and Snufkin decided it was time he spoke up for himself.

"Thank you for your concern, Moomin, really. But I'm alright." He let a reassuring smile tug at his lips while continuing to ignore the harsh swaying feeling behind his eyes. He turned back to Little My, taking care to move slowly. "He's right, though. That wasn't a very nice joke. Why don't you hurry and take tho-" 

The world lurched dangerously underneath him, and Snufkin instinctively swung a hand out to right himself, but only succeeded in swiping at Moomintroll's snout. Snufkin focused hard on staying upright and felt a headache begin to push at his temples. He swayed in the water for a moment before growing aware that Moomintroll and Little My were staring at him, and he told himself the rising heat in his cheeks was from embarrassment. The blood pounding in his ears felt like enough to knock him over all on its own, and he braced himself against it, burying his feet further in the mud.

Clearing his throat, Snufkin tried again. "Take those fish back to-"

"What's wrong with you?" Little My interrupted. She had put the bucket down and was standing with her hands on her hips again.

Snufkin smiled, hoping she wouldn't notice he was gritting his teeth. He could barely hear around the pounding in his head; it was even making his vision go funny. But it was nothing he couldn't handle. "Oh, nothing. The current caught me by surprise, that's all. Now why don't you-"

"But Snufkin, there isn't a strong current right now," Moomin piped up from beside him, one paw still hovering by his snout. Snufkin worried his smile was looking more like a grimace.

"Oh, isn't there? I guess not. I must've just been disoriented from the fall, then." Snufkin hoped it sounded convincing.

Evidently it didn't, as Little My huffed and turned up her nose. "Fine, don't tell us, but you better come to dinner, mister, or I might get annoyed!" And with that, Little My marched off back to Moominhouse.

Snufkin sighed with fondness and relief as he watched Little My stomp away, and lowered himself into the water until his nose was just above the water level; the rest of his body crouched and submerged. The cool water curling around him, in and out of his clothes, was so soothing; the roaring in his ears calmed and the headache receded. He liked being eye-level with the water; he felt like a content little turtle, his hat as his shell. Anyone walking by would've guessed there was just a particularly mossy rock in the stream, rather than a Snufkin.

Moomintroll waded closer to him. "Are you sure you're alright Snufkin?"

Snufkin turned to look up at his friend and nodded gently, bobbing his hat in the water and lifting his head enough to talk. "Don't worry, Moomintroll. I'm feeling better already. A swim was just the thing I needed."

Moomin huffed a sigh of relief, "Well that's good! That means I can do _this_!"

Before Snufkin had time to react, Moomin splashed a wave up under the brim of his hat, soaking his face. He sputtered for a second before a mischievous grin split his face, though it was hidden sly under his hat's wide brim. He pulled a hand up from under the water and sent a spray of water up across Moomin's face, chuckling as his friend reeled back. A moment later he realized Moomintroll was getting ready for another splash, and a big one, at that. Quick as he could, he ducked all the way under the water, his hands sinking into the mud, and his hat took the brunt of the wave and floated off his head. Snufkin turned onto his back and splashed up from under the water with both hands, catching Moomintroll quite by surprise. 

Snufkin popped his head back above water, already laughing with his friend. Out of habit, Snufkin shook his head to knock the water from his hair and ears, and instantly regretted it. The world spun faster than he could compensate for, and as he tried to lean away from the dizziness, he tilted backwards into the stream once again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin wavered as another bout of dizziness hit him, the throbbing headache returning. He pressed a hand to his head, as if it would steady him. "In fact, I think it's only gotten worse," he grumbled, clutching Moomin's arm a little tighter

Snufkin was entirely unprepared for the river water to jump up over his head. He reflexively gasped at the cold shock, but only got a throatful of water instead of air. Moomintroll had said there wasn't a current today, but the tugging at Snufkin's coat led him to think otherwise. He flailed momentarily, one hand sinking into the soft mud, the other jumping frantically from the water. A moment later he was yanked back to the surface, hacking up the stream that had flowed into his lungs as Moomintroll patted his back roughly and held a paw on his shoulder to keep him steady. 

"Are you okay, Snufkin? You just fell over! Oh, Little My was right, you're not well, are you?" Moomin fussed as Snufkin coughed.

Snufkin wanted to reply and ease his friend's nerves, but nothing came to mind that was both reassuring and true. Besides, he was skill coughing up the stream. As he struggled to clear his airway he debated with himself; was there actually something wrong with him, and was it worth concerning Moomintroll? Snufkin stole a glance at his friend and his stubbornness faded. Moomintroll looked very frightened already, and that scared Snufkin almost as much as the idea of him admitting to himself that maybe he really was sick. Snufkins weren't supposed to get sick; they were far too occupied with more important things like fishing, or playing a new tune with the birds, or indulging in a pipe in the shade of a large tree. There was simply no time to be ill. Alas, here he was, nearly unable to stand. 

Swallowing his pride, Snufkin shook his head, and Moomin gasped. "O-oh! Oh no! Should we go see mamma? She can fix everything!" Moomintroll started fretting over his friend, cupping his cheek and putting a paw to Snufkin's forehead to check his temperature, sucking in a breath when he was hot to the touch. "Oh dear, Snufkin, You're really hot! We better hurry!"

Snufkin leaned away from his friend's touch, looking away from his concerned expression, and plucked his hat out of the water. He didn't feel less dizzy with it back, but the sodden weight calmed his nerves a good deal. He looked back at Moomin, who was already climbing out of the stream, and felt a wave of panic that rivaled the dizziness in trying to make him collapse into the river. Furrowing his brow against his blurring vision, he began making his way to the shore, growing more and more frustrated as he kept pausing for balance. By the time he reached the shore, Moomintroll had gathered up the fishing rods and Snufkin's boots and scarf, looking at him expectantly. Snufkin nodded minutely in thanks and reassurance and hauled himself out of the river, going stiff when he felt like keeling over, but proceeding well enough without incident. At the last few steps, Moomin extended a hand to help, and Snufkin took it without ceremony; the two were so used to helping eachother out of streams and ravines it was as normal as talking. He didn't acknowledge the trembling in his hands, or the way his vision kept trying to slide away from him, and even when a cool breeze washed past him he was uncomfortably warm. Right now he just had to get back to Moominhouse, then Moominmamma would know what to do.

Once Snufkin was back on sure ground Moomin released his hand and started walking back to moominhouse, but was stopped by a strange sound behind him that made him turn back. Snufkin had  _whimpered_ , which was very alarming to hear from the normally stoic and composed mumrik. He felt a cold pit in his stomach seeing his friend's hand still hanging in the air where he'd left it.

"What's wrong, Snufkin?" Moomintroll didn't want to crowd his friend, so didn't come closer. Often, it was easy to spook Snufkin when he really needed help, and he'd instead turn tail and retreat to his tent, or, on one occasion, the mountains. Moomin waited patiently, and the only response he got was a longer whine, one hand pulling his hat down over his face, his tail starting to thrash, and his outstretched hand curling back into his torso. "Snufkin?" Moomin took a few steps nearer. 

Snufkin's breaths were tight and shaky as he fought back the motion-sickness from just standing still. "I'm afraid-" Snufkin cut himself off as a strong wave of dizziness hit him, choking him and nearly buckling his knees. "I'm afraid I'm too ill to walk on my own, Moomintroll."

"I'll help you!" Moomin perked up and bustled over to Snufkin, taking his arm and pulling him under his shoulder to keep him steady. "Don't worry, Snufkin, you can lean on me if you need help walking! Then we'll be back to Mamma; she'll make you well again, and you can get back to your tent in no time. I know how you hate being cooped up in the house, so hopefully you won't have to stay too long. I'm sure Mamma will love having you around though! And so will I, of course." Moomin reassured his friend, who leaned heavily on him as they walked, occasionally freezing up with waves of dizziness as his tail flicked in a poor attempt to keep balance.

Moomintroll was very worried. "Can you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can tell Mamma so you can rest as soon as we get inside."

Snufkin nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea, Moomin. Well, all day I've been feeling a little dizzy, though I thought it was just the heat."

"But it isn't terribly hot today!" Moomin protested.

"Quite right. I realized the same thing as we were fishing. I started getting unbearably dizzy, and even got a headache. I had hoped it would pass, but its been difficult staying on my legs." Snufkin wavered as another bout of dizziness hit him, the throbbing headache returning. He pressed a hand to his head, as if it would steady him. "In fact, I think it's only gotten worse," he grumbled, clutching Moomin's arm a little tighter as they stepped up onto the porch. Moomintroll led them into the house and deposited Snufkin on the couch before running to get Moominmamma.

Left alone, Snufkin was glad to be off his legs and not at risk of falling on his face. With a sigh, the mumrik curled up on his side, tucked tightly into the corner of the couch, and closed his eyes.

* * *

"... and I think he has a fever, too! Mamma, what's wrong with him?" 

Moominmamma thought about it as she deboned a fish. "Well, it's hard to say, but either Snufkin has eaten a poisonous mushroom-"

"He wouldn't! He's way too smart for that!"

"- _or_ he has an ear infection." Mamma finished. She agreed it wasn't likely for Snufkin the vagabond to eat an unfamiliar mushroom, so it was most definitely an ear infection.

"An ear infection? But why would something wrong with your ears make you dizzy?"

Moominmamma started washing her hands. "Well, Moomin, the way we know up from down and left from right is thanks to these tiny cups of water in our ears. If you move, the water moves, and it tells your brain how much you're moving." She explained as best she could, though she didn't know the most about it either. "So, when an ear infection happens, the little cup gets gummed up, so you get very, very dizzy even when standing still, because your brain thinks you're moving even when you're not." Moominmamma started flipping through grandma's book.

"So if we fix the infection he'll be able to walk around again?" It had been worrying having to be a crutch for his very brave friend. He'd do it again in a heartbeat, though, of course.

Mamma nodded. "Yes, he'll be just fine once the infection is gone. But first we have to make his medicine. Go and get me the feverfew and chamomile from the pantry, dear, and I'll get started." She was already pulling out the mortar and pestle, as well as a small kettle. Moomin nodded before dashing off to the pantry to sift through the jars.

* * *

 

Snufkin awoke with a start, unpleasantly damp. The world blurred surreally around him, and he couldn't find a recent memory in his foggy mind. His breathing became shallow as he failed to gather his bearings.

Where was he? Obviously it was a house, but nothing looked familiar; he'd never been anywhere where the walls  _Breathed_ Like this. He had to have been in the witch's house, with the way the shadows seemed to loom over him; he was so disoriented she must have put a spell on him.

He had to leave. Who knew what she wanted to do with him? Nothing good, he was certain. 

He pushed himself off the too-plush sofa and patted around for his hat, squeezing his eyes shut against the way the floor slithered under his feet. Definitely the witch's house. It took him a bit too long to realize it was on his head the whole time, but once he felt like he had his bearings about him, he made for what he hoped was the door.

His feet dutifully carried him with more certainty than he thought them capable of, on such wriggling ground. The door opened without a struggle, and he was out in the sunlight. He ducked his hat low over his eyes against the glare, and started walking.

Witches couldn't cross flowing water, right? Maybe he ought to go swim in the stream, that way he could wash off whatever curse she had put on him.

* * *

"Mamma! He's gone!" Moomin's panicked voice cried from the living room, startling Moominmamma from grinding herbs. She felt a knot of worry gather in her stomach as she hurried to her son. As he had said, Snufkin was gone, his fishing pole and harmonica still lying on the coffee table, his boots still by the door.

"Oh dear, and it looks like he left in a hurry, too." Mamma tutted.

That seemed to upset Moomin even more. "But why would he just leave so suddenly? He said himself, he's not well, and he's not so reckless as to go running around when he's so sick!" Mamma patiently opened her arms, inviting him to a hug, and he eagerly accepted.

He was scared for his friend. Why had Snufkin run off? Was it a mistake bringing him home afterall? Moomin was very frightened of something happening to his friend while so affected by his illness.

"Mamma, I have to go find him! What if he gets hurt? He could barely walk when I brought him in." He pleaded to Mamma, hoping going after Snufkin was the right thing to do and that she wouldn't tell him Snufkin needed to be alone. It was too dangerous for Snufkin to be alone, and he ought to have known that.

Mamma nodded. "I think you're right, dear. He's in no condition to be by himself." Her voice tightened with worry as she thought about little Snufkin fainted in the road or getting ill in the forest. "I think you should bring him back quickly. I'll be sure to have his medicine ready when you return."

Moomin was already pulling out of her arms, and she let him go, watching him rush out the door, calling his thanks and a promise to hurry behind him as he went. After a few deep breaths to calm her worrying mind, she bustled back to the kitchen, ready to work twice as fast.

* * *

 

Snufkin was shivering from where he was crouched in the stream. The water was quite warm, and he didn't feel the least bit cold, but his whole body was trembling. He barely remembered entering the stream in a panic, his awareness was focused on what was immediately surrounding him. Trying to think further was like trying to see through milk.

He had let the water gently nudge him down stream a ways, the calming sensation of water under his clothes tethering him to reality as the rest of his mind got milkier. 

He had a vague thought that maybe he wasn't in the right mind to safely float in a stream when some of the stream jumped into his open mouth and made him cough. The thought got mixed into the warming stew of his thoughts as a bird chirped noisy questions near by, and he tried to find an answer for it.

_Is the Snufkin ill? He turns green and white like a sapling, will he drown in the creek or catch his supper? Have the beasts in his head finally eaten away his ears?_

Snufkin's brain buzzed at the nonsensical questions. Birds always spoke in strange and roundabout ways, and were hardly worth listening to when one's mind wasn't simmering to a roux. Even so, he knew when a question desired an answer, and so he called back to the bird.

_A Snufkin is never ill, he is simply more affected by the weather. The weather hasn't stolen his ears just yet, though, so refrain from such cruel songs where you can be heard, otherwise I'll make you my dinner._

The threat wasn't incredibly serious, but even so the little bird fluttered away with a shriek. Snufkin smiled to himself as the gentle sound of the babbling creek took over his senses. He started to doze, feeling heavier in the water than should make sense.

Snufkin spluttered awake when water rushed into his mouth and nose, leaving him snorting and coughing up water for a moment. He felt heavy and stiff, despite having been floating on his back in the stream and not laying on a hard floor.

His vision was mostly returned, but there was a constant aching and ringing in Snufkin's ears that drowned out all other sound. He could barely hear the water bubbling around him, or the teasing songs of the jays in the trees. A cold pit formed in his chest; a new type of fear that is unique to losing one's senses. It's a strange helplessness and vulnerability that Snufkin was not acquainted with. He felt his breaths become harsh, and panic welled up in him when he couldn't hear the ragged sound.

"Hello?" He called out into the trees, only hearing his voice as it reverberated in his head. He didn't hear an answer. Nervously, he crawled out of the water, thoroughly soaked to the bone. He didn't think he had it in him to stand up properly. He felt far too weak and unsteady. How was he going to get home?

"...Moomin?" He wanted help. He was alone, and could barely tell up from down when he closed his eyes, and now he couldn't hear anything and he _hurt_. He was alone and for once that filled him more with dread than comfort.

 "Moomin!" Snufkin tried to push himself to his feet, but wobbled before his knees buckled and he returned to all fours. He sobbed as his mind started to boil. "You're always right on time, Moomin, so where are you now?"

Snufkin felt hot under his hat, and pulled it down further over his head, scared that if he took it off he'd never find it again. He was starting to feel overwhelmed from everything happening; frustration and panic bubbling up inside him as he tallied all the ways he was screwed right now. His chest felt tight and he wasn't sure if he was hyperventilating or just dizzy, and his ears were throbbing painfully. A few frightened tears trailed hot down his cheeks, and he thought he must be very sick if he were crying.

As he tugged down on the brim of his hat, he thought he heard a voice muffled behind the ringing in his ears. A few moments later there were soft paws pulling his hands from his hat, and a familiar, if unintelligible, voice was coaxing him out from under the wide brim.

Snufkin blinked his eyes open and sobbed in surprise to see Moomin crouched inches away from him. "Moomin!" He gasped, reflief and shame at being found fighting inside him. His friend spoke words he couldn't hear, and upon not getting an answer, he seemed to soften before Snufkin was caught in two soft arms and hefted off the ground.

He bit down on a yelp at the change in altitude, and buried his face in Moomin's shoulder. "Please don't drop me," Snufkin muttered, and he felt his friend laugh, bouncing hom slightly against his chest. 

The trip to moominhouse, or at least that's what Snufkin assumed their destination was, was quick and bumpy. Moomin didn't slow his pace for terrain or comfort, and it left Snufkin rather jostled in his arms.

Moomin didn't tire on the way back, though. He was running on adrenaline at getting Snufkin back home. When he had realized Snufkin couldn't hear him it had kicked his brain into emergency mode, which had one siren and it screamed "SNUFKIN" at full volume on repeat. All he had to do was get him back to Mamma and everything would be alright. His friend was too hot and was breathing shallowly, and even though his eyes were open he seemed only distantly aware of what he was seeing. 

Snufkin peered up at Moomin from where he was cradled and took in the concerned expression that the moomin rarely wore. It made him look more like Moominpappa - tightness at the corners of his eyes, a slight frown, a hardness to his brow. It made Snufkin want to play a song, in a strange way, as if he could capture that expression in sound as though he were a painter with inks. It would be an autumn song.

When Moomintroll burst in the door with Snufkin bundled in his arms, Moominmamma was ready and waiting. "Oh dear Snufkin, what have you been up to?" She gingerly took the mumrik from her son and carried him upstairs to the guest room. He didn't stir much as she removed his wet clothes and tucked him into bed, exhaustion overtaking him as he realized he was somewhere safe.

Moomin hovered nervously behind her. "I just found him floating in the stream, in the trees downstream of the bridge. He looked really scared, like he didn't know where he was. I don't think he even heard me come close to him." He swallowed thickly at the memory; he had been heartbroken to hear his friend's frightened cries from the trees, to look into Snufkin's eyes and just see fear and confusion and sickness. "He will get better, won't he?"

Mamma put a paw on the mumrik's forehead and chest before nodding. She removed his hat and he whined softly at the loss. "He'll be just fine with some proper care. I'll get started on the treatment. Would you like to watch, Moomin?" He nodded studiously as she picked up what looked like a small tea kettle, putting the spout into Snufkin's ear and pouring a little in. The mumrik grimaced and flicked his ear a few times, trying to dislodge the liquid. Moominmamma simply lay a paw over his feline ear to still it, and after a few moments he relaxed again. 

"He has a very high fever, and I'm worried the sickness has entirely gummed up his ears. I don't know if he can hear much of anything, but I'm sure his ears must be aching." Mamma explained, soothing Snufkin and running a paw through his hair as he calmed, before repeating the process in his other ear. "This potion should heal the infection and dislodge anything that's gummed up."

She put the kettle down and picked up a cotton swab. "I'll clear out any extra liquid, and then I'll need your help to get him to drink a special tea."

Moomin nodded, "ok mamma."

As she quickly cleared Snufkin's ears with the swab he kept trying to squirm away. Thankfully she was persistent and quick, and soon Moomin was helping his friend sit up.

He wouldn't open his eyes, but was very much still awake as he fumbled around blindly for a moment before finding Moomin's paw. He was trembling. He was scared to open his eyes, because he worried that this wasn't Moomin's paw he was holding, that his fever and muffled hearing had tricked him into thinking he was with friends, that he was instead somewhere unfriendly that could be somewhere friendly if he just kept his eyes shut.

He flinched when he felt a warm mug pressed to his lips. The steam warmed his nose and smelled minty and slightly foul. Before he realized, he was pushing it away from his mouth. "What is that?" Snufkin groaned, the nagging fear of uncertainty constricting around his windpipe. He heard a muffled voice respond, and it sounded like... "citizen?", "innocent?", "menacing?"...

"Medicine?" Snufkin shakily echoed back, and the muffled voice sing songed  its confirmation. Snufkin blinked his eyes open and recognized the mug in his hands. It was red clay with leaves pressed into it, giving some spots a texture or green tint. He recognized the soft white paws supporting the mug. He let his eyes drift up to Moomin's face, and then to Moominmamma. They both looked happy and worried.

Moomin made a motion that looked like he wanted Snufkin to drink what was in the mug, and Snufkin brought the mug back to his lips. He didn't pull it away until the cup was empty and moomin was smiling. 

"I think I'd like to rest where I cannot drown." Snufkin muttered, barely able to hear himself, but afraid of being too loud for others. Mamma seemed to agree with him, and got up, saying something he couldn't make out to moomintroll who pouted in response. He started to get up from Snufkin's side, but the mumrik reached out and caught his hand, pulling him back to the bed. He didn't want to be alone for once. 

Everything was so muffled and heavy, and he still felt a little like a boat in a storm, and he was worried that if moomin left he might get thrown right off the face of the earth. So he held on tight to Moomin's paw. Mamma smiled warmly before saying something to moomin and shutting the door. 

Moomin crawled onto the bed next to his friend. Snufkin relaxed as his friend started combing through his tangled hair with his fingers. Sighing, Snufkin turned on his side and buried a paw in his friend's warm fur.

Snufkin was asleep before he knew it, curled around his best friend. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making sure she had his attention, Little My silently mouthed "are you ok?"
> 
> Snufkin took no time at all to shake his head, and Little My fought down an anxious urge to hug him better or blame someone for this.
> 
> "Are you scared?"
> 
> Snufkin averted his eyes before nodding. Little My frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no solid concept of the size of Little My. i hoped to stay true to her uh.. capabilities. sometimes shes cat sized, sometimes she can fit in a tea kettle, sometimes shes a kid. whos to say, really, what Little My is? not me, evidently.

Moomin hummed softly as he carded his paw through the mumrik's messy hair. It was a nonsense song, notes just volunteering themselves to the melody at a whim as he was far too distracted to think of an actual song to hum. He was still unnerved by the heat rising from him, but was mostly happy just to have Snufkin back home, safe. 

Did Snufkin consider this home? Maybe he didn't like being here, and that was why he had run off before. Or maybe he didn't like being coddled when he was sick, and didn't want to feel like he was intruding? Moomin didn't know, but he worried that his friend might try to run again, and that just frightened him. 

Seemingly in reassurance, Snufkin clung a little tighter to the moomin, sighing in his sleep. Moomin's heart soared, delighted that his friend felt safe enough to be asleep around others like this. Of course Snufkin trusted them. He leaned back against the pillows and resumed detangling Snufkin's hair. If he breathed deeply he could smell fish stew cooking from the kitchen, and it made his stomach growl in anticipation.

* * *

 

A knock on the door shook Moomin from an accidental doze, and before he could answer Little My and Sniff let themselves in. Moomin took a worried glance at Snufkin, only to be reassured that he was fast asleep.

"So, Moomin, what's wrong with him? Mamma said he's sick." Sniff leaned over the bed to get a better look at the sleeping mumrik.

Moomin nodded. "He has an ear infection, so he's very dizzy, and can't hear anything cuz his ears are all gummed up."

Sniff pouted, worried. "That sounds terrible!"

"Especially for Snufkin! He hates being snuck up on, and now his ears don't work!" Little My mused as she crawled up onto the bed.

Moomin frowned at her observation. "No playing any more tricks on him, Little My. He's very sick and needs his rest."

She leaned back to look Moomin in the eye, feeling a little indignant. "Did I say I was gonna play any tricks on him? Of course I won't, silly." Moomin relaxed a bit, but she still had a playful gleam in her eye as she continued, "besides, it's no fun if it's too easy."

Moomin was about to scold her when the weight in his lap shifted groggily. Everyone went silent as Snufkin turned over and, after a moment, opened his eyes. He pushed himself up off of moomin and noticed they had company, seeming more confused at seeing more people than anything. 

"What's going on?" Snufkin's voice was scratchy and thick from sleep, and his mouth felt very dry. He was also very hot, but mostly just his head. It made him dizzy. A paw on his shoulder drew his gaze up to Moomintroll's face. His mouth moved, and Snufkin could feel his body vibrate from his voice, but he didn't hear any sound beyond a garbled murmur.

"What?" Snufkin prayed the fever had just made his mind fuzzy for a moment, but when Moomin spoke again and Snufkin couldn't hear any better than before, a chill went down his spine and he felt a dizziness that wasn't caused by the sickness. He tried taking a deep breath, but the fear only grew when he realized he couldn't hear that either.

The paw patted his shoulder in a comforting way, but his mind was reeling. He raised his paws to clutch at his ears, if just to make sure they were still attached. "Moomin? What happened? I can't-" he gasped, his lungs starting to burn. His own voice sounded muddled and far away. "I can't hear anything! I-" he gulped down another breath, and looked around at his friends.

Little My was leaning towards him from her seat on the bed, forehead drawn with worry, while Sniff anxiously clutched his tail and looked at Moomin. Moomin began running his paw through Snufkin's hair to calm him, and Snufkin could read the words "you'll be fine" on his friend's lips.

Snufkin felt like crying and he couldn't tell why. He was scared that he couldn't hear anything, and happy he was safe, and scared again because he felt his fever and dizziness. Maybe he was just sick. Annoyed and embarrassed by his emotional state, he lunged into Moomin's stomach and wrapped his arms in a tight hug, hiding his crumpled expression in white fur. "Thank you." Snufkin murmured into the fur, and Moomin patted his head softly.

Snufkin stayed like that for a while. He could tell Moomin and the others were talking, but he couldn't hear any of it, really.  It was like trying to listen to something while underwater and far away, so instead he allowed it to become background noise, like birdsong and rivers.

* * *

 Moomin, Sniff, and Little My exchanged hushed words, all worried about their friend. Little My had an ugly feeling after seeing Snufkin realize he couldn't hear. It triggered what had been dubbed the "big sister feeling" by Snorkmaiden, and it made Little My want to yell at everyone and sit and watch him until he was safe again.

Sniff and Moomin had changed the subject from their worries, and instead were wondering about papa's memoirs. Little My heard a few wonderings about the whereabouts of the muddler and the joxter before tuning them out again, bored by the topic. She instead picked herself up and flopped over Snufkin's back, giving her a proper view of his face. His eyes had snapped open when she landed on him, but relaxed when he saw her. There was no mischief in her eyes, just a penetrating gaze that told him she was worried. He detangled an arm from moomin and draped it over his sister, who took that as invitation to make herself comfortable, curling against his side. Making sure she had his attention, Little My silently mouthed " _are you ok_?"

Snufkin took no time at all to shake his head, and Little My fought down an anxious urge to hug him better or blame someone for this.

" _Are you scared?_ "

Snufkin averted his eyes before nodding. Little My frowned. "Hey Moomin, didn't Mamma give him some medicine?"

Moomin looked down at where she was curled against her brother. "Yes, she left it up here, I'm supposed to help him with it before dinner." Not that Snufkin had any way of knowing that. 

"Well, it's before dinner now. He should take more medicine." Little My examined Snufkin's face as she spoke, seeming to be taking in every detail of what was wrong. She didn't like that they had to wait for him to get better. 

Moomin considered her suggestion for a moment before agreeing. "I think you're right. Maybe we can at least get his hearing back before dinner." Little My and Sniff both beamed happily at the opportunity to help their friend. "Sniff, could you pass me that little kettle?" Sniff nodded enthusiastically and bustled over to get it from off the dresser while Moomin started to coax Snufkin to move from his curled position.

Little My hopped to her feet and scampered up by Snufkin's head. "What should I do, Moomin?"

"You're gonna need to keep him from flicking the medicine out of his ears once I put it in." Moomin took the kettle from Sniff and adjusted Snufkin in his lap.

* * *

 As Little My and Moomin got in their ready positions, Snufkin was growing more confused, but allowed himself to be manhandled a little. It wasn't until he felt something enter his ear that he protested, jerking away and trying to get a look at what was going on.

"What are you doing?" He hoped he didn't shout. Lips started moving but he didn't understand. A.. tea kettle...? was offered as explanation, and he just shook his head, confused. He doubted it was tea. "What is that? What are you doing with it?"

Moomin and Sniff both kept talking quickly, and he couldn't make anything out. Snufkin felt a frustrated whine start building in his throat before two tiny hands grabbed his face and turned his head, and he was forced to look at Little My. " _medicine, dummy_ ," she mouthed carefully for him, before poking a finger in her ear and miming tipping the spout in. He wanted to feel indignant at being called a dummy when he just couldn't hear, but instead was just glad to finally understand.

"Oh, I see. That's alright, then." He figured laying down would be the best way for his friends to do this, so he put his head back in Moomin's lap and turned his head, giving optimal access for the medicine. Little My sat on the pillow by his head, and he felt Moomin grab the tip of his ear before sticking the spout in gently. 

Snufkin couldn't hear himself squeak in surprise at the feeling of liquid flooding his ear canal, and immediately started trying to get it out, or at least get it settled so it didn't feel so strange. Little My planted both hands down to fold his ear, and he winced at the sensation. He tried to adjust his ear for a few more moments before the liquid settled on it's own. 

Snufkin felt Moomin say something, and Little My spun a finger as a way to tell him to turn over. Snufkin complied, not entirely content at having to keep his ear folded down as he lay on it, but there wasn't much to be done about it, so no point complaining. Once again, he felt the spout, followed by the unpleasant feeling of liquid in his ears. Little My once again held his ear as he tried to make the liquid settle.

Once Little My let go, Snufkin rolled onto his back, thrown a little when a wave of dizziness hit him. "How fast is this supposed to work?" He asked, looking up at Moomin. Annoyingly, Moomin just shrugged. 

" _I could ask Mamma_ "

Snufkin waved the suggestion away. "No, no, don't bother her about it. I was simply curious." His friends seemed to pout at his refusal, and he worried if he read Moomins lips incorrectly. 

Before he could try again, though, everyone's head turned toward the door, and Snufkin followed suit to see Mamma poke her head inside. She said something like "push the fishes" ?... no, "wash the dishes." before Sniff bounced off after her. Snufkin chuckled to himself. He didn't need to hear to know Sniff was going to try and get the biggest portion at dinner tonight, and appeasing Mamma was always an excellent way to go about it. 

He felt Moomin say something and looked back up at his friend. He was talking to Little My, so Snufkin decided to just curl up and let them sink into the background. 

* * *

 

After a little while dozing, Snufkin started keeping track of their conversation. Little My was telling Moomin about a time the Snork got sick and Snorkmaiden had to lock him in his room to keep him from going back to the lab with a fever. Snufkin chuckled at the mental image of Snorkmaiden herding her brother back to bed as he tried to get to a toolbox, and Little My and Moomin went quiet. 

"Please, don't let me interrupt your conversation." Snufkin murmured into the pillow, intending to turn over and fall asleep. Before he could, however, a paw turned him over by the shoulder and Moomin gasped in delight. Snufkin blinked as his vision swam. 

"Snufkin can you hear?" Moomin was smiling brightly, and Snufkin's ears twitched when he realized, yes, he could hear.

"I can hear. I can hear!" Snufkin just about jumped out of bed with excitement, stopping at the familiar dizzying lurch of moving too fast, and he smiled when he could hear the bed springs move under him, and Little My's little "oh!" of surprise at how fast he moved. 

Snufkin was grinning ear to ear, and Little My felt the Big Sister Feeling swell happily. "Well good, I'm glad that's fixed at least. I was getting tired of interpreting for you." Despite the words, she was smiling warmly, and Snufkin snorted a laugh.

"Yes, thank you very much, Little My. You were a big help." 

"Yeah, well. What else are siblings for? Though I don't know if I'd want you interpreting for me if I were sick. You and Moomin play too many jokes." She finished with a satisfied "humph" and crossed her arms in her lap.

Moomin fluffed at the accusation. "We play jokes? You're the sneakiest person in Moominvalley, Little My! The post carrier is afraid of our mailbox, thanks to you."

She simply closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes that's true, so what does it say that the sneakiest person around thinks you're sneaking?"

"It means you worry about the wrong things, Little My." Snufkin said cheekily.

"I don't think so." She argued matter-of-factly before hopping off the bed. "I'm gonna go help Mamma and let her and Sniff know you can hear again."

Snufkin couldn't stop smiling, being able to hear Little My's footsteps all the way down the stairs. "That was rather strange." Snufkin mused, and Moomin cocked his head.

"Little My?"

"Not being able to hear her." He had a joking twinkle in his eye when he looked at Moomin. "Maybe I should have appreciated the quiet while it lasted."

Moomin frowned a little. The humor didn't quite land. "That was really scary, Snufkin."

"What was?"

"You not being able to hear, and running off like you did. Mamma said you have an ear infection. I was worried you'd gone deaf forever!" Moomin twiddled his thumbs, fighting the urge to scoop his friend up in a big hug.

Snufkin nodded, somber. "I was too." A paw floated up to protectively hover by his ear as he sifted through his blurry memories. "Earlier I'd thought the witch cursed me. That's why I ran away."

"Oh, Snufkin!" Moomin lamented.

"I'm very glad you found me. I didn't know what to do, feeling as sick as that." Snufkin smiled, feeling a little guilty for frightening them all. "I thought I was going to be lost and deaf forever. Thank you, Moomin."

Moomin clasped both of Snufkin's hands in his own. "Of course, Snufkin! If you're in trouble I'll always come find you and bring you home!"

Snufkin chuckled at how fired up his friend had gotten. "I don't know if that's a promise you can keep. I go on many travels, far away, while you're sleeping."

Moomin pondered that for a moment, before nodding. "Yes, well. Any time you're in trouble in Moominvalley, I'll help you. I think I can promise that much."

"Alright then, I'll hold you to it." Snufkin leaned back into the pillows. "Any time I'm in trouble I can't manage, I'll wait for you to come get me." He said it with a certainty so strong that it seemed to try and rewrite a bit of the universe, and Moomin felt a seriousness settle over them.

"I promise." The universe took a breath, and dedicated that as one of its truths.

Snufkin's heart felt full, even if his head was hot and the bed felt more like a boat, he at least could count on Moomintroll. His ears twitched as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and a moment later Moominmamma was knocking softly at the door.

"Come in!" The boys called together, and Mamma popped her head in, looking very pleased.

"Snufkin! So glad you'd doing better. You boys should wash up, I'm just about to serve dinner."

Moomin hopped off the bed. "Did you use the fish we caught today?"

"I certainly did! You caught so much I had some left over for pickling, so we'll be able to enjoy them for a while."

Snufkin hefted himself out of bed and noticed he was in one of Moominpappa's night shirts. "Mamma, where are my clothes?"

"Oh, dear, they were entirely soaked so I gave them a wash and hung them out to dry. I hope that's alright."

He nodded, "Yes that's fine. Is it alright if I wear this to dinner, then?"

Mamma smiled, "Yes dear, of course. Will you be needing anything else?" The two boys shook their heads, and she left to return to the kitchen.

The nightshirt was rather baggy; Snufkin had to roll up the sleeves to keep them from covering his paws. Plucking his hat from the nightstand, he toddled after Moomin to the powder room to splash some clean water on his face and get the stream out from under his fingernails. Taking a look in the mirror, he grimaced slightly. He was pale in a way that looked strange with his sun exposed complexion, and his hair was a tangled mess from being in the water so long, despite Moomintroll's efforts. Instead of trying to brush it, he simply put his hat on and hoped Moominmamma wouldn't tell him to take it off at the table. Moominpappa wore his hat at the table all the time, anyway.

After the two were clean enough, they hurried down the stairs, or at least Moomin did. Snufkin took his time, double checking the treads were where he was expecting them to be before putting his foot down. This whole "ear infection" nonsense was rather frustrating, and he hoped Mamma would have him cured soon.

When he arrived in the dining room, Little My spoke up first. "Oh, he made it!" The others joined in a quiet chorus of welcome, and he took his seat between his best friend and his sister. Sniff had indeed gotten the largest portion, though Snufkin's also looked rather large. Moominmamma had probably piled it high to help him get well sooner.

"You still smell like the stream." Little My observed, and Snufkin cocked an eyebrow.

"Well I haven't had much time to bathe. I was hoping to after dinner." He looked to Mamma for confirmation, and she nodded.

"Yes, of course. You must be feeling rather grimy after today's excitement." Moominpappa agreed, digging into his stew. After a bite, he smiled widely at the two boys. "These fish you caught taste delicious! You boys should feel proud to have caught such a good haul." 

Moomin beamed at the praise, and he started telling a story of the biggest fish they caught that day, a trout; they had both needed to pull on the rod to get it. Snufkin smiled at the memory and began picking at his food. It was very good, but the flavors were more than his tastebuds wanted at the moment, and creamier than he liked. He wound up taking a gulp of water between every bite, trying not to overwhelm himself. It didn't work for long, though, and soon he couldn't do more than push his food around in the bowl. He was very hungry, but the thought of putting another spoonful in his mouth made him want to get up and leave the table.

Little My elbowed him in the side, noticing his lack of interest in his food. "What's the matter? Don't like it?" She at least had the courtesy to be quiet.

He shook his head. "It's not that. It's very good, I just think it might be too much for me right now."

Mamma stood up from her chair so suddenly she clattered some dishes on the table, looking distraught. "Oh, of course! This is far to rich for you right now, you need something gentler." She fretted, bustling back towards the kitchen, stopping when Little My called after her.

"You sit and eat, Moominmamma, I'll make a soup for Snufkin." She was already finished eating and hopped out of her chair, tugging once on Snufkin's tail to tell him to join her. He shrugged at Moominmamma before pushing his chair back and following Little My into the kitchen.

Mamma stood awkwardly between the kitchen and the table before Moominpappa called her back. "Leave them to it, Mamma. Little My obviously wants to help out. Besides, you haven't finished your stew."

She sighed in defeat and returned to her chair. "I guess you're right dear. And if Snufkin's with her my kitchen isn't in too much danger." Her family chuckled and tucked back into their food, all keeping an ear on the kitchen as they ate.

* * *

"So what are you making for me, Little My?" Snufkin leaned against a counter as his sister bounced around the kitchen, grabbing bowls and spoons and ingredients.

"I'm gonna make a vegetable soup for you." She huffed, standing on her tiptoes to pile a few carrots, potatoes, mushrooms, and leeks onto the counter. She scampered to get the kitchen stool and heave it over to the cutting board so she could stand properly. 

Snufkin eyed the empty pot that would be too large for his sister to carry to the stove. "Would you like me to get the water boiling?"

Little My pulled a knife from the block that would be much too large for chopping vegetables. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Snufkin got a little nervous watching her knife skills, but silently filled the pot and put it over heat, dropping a cooking bone in the water for flavor. Her cuts were a little sloppy - she certainly wasn't as skilled as Moominmamma - but they got the job done and in no time she was dumping handfuls of vegetables into the now boiling water. Snufkin thought she was done, but she hopped up on the counter and began digging in a cabinet.

"Little My, you shouldn't stand on the counter." Snufkin chided, though there wasn't any push behind the words, and he smiled fondly as he watched her. She just grumbled in response and kept digging. After a few long seconds of shuffling things around, she pulled out a jar of crushed pepper, some ground ginger, and the salt. Snufkin perked up, glad this soup wouldn't be completely bland. Little My scurried across the counter to the stove top, her bounty in her arms. She didn't do much careful consideration with the herbs like Mamma would have, just grabbing a handful of each and tossing them in the pot. Snufkin didn't mind, though, confident it would taste good.

"You're not allowed to do that, you know." Little My huffed out of the blue, and Snufkin blinked.

"Not allowed to do what?"

She crossed her arms and sat on the edge of the counter, sulking at him. "To go scaring everybody like that. If I get yelled at for making people worry when I'm just trying to have fun, you should get yelled at for making people worry because you didn't think about them."

Snufkin was confused. "I did my very best to keep you all from worrying. I didn't mean to let on-"

"That's just the thing, though!" Little My interrupted, her voice getting shrill. "You tried to hide that you were sick, and that only made you more sick, and THAT only made us all worried because you were hiding it from us when it was really serious!" She was kicking her feet in agitation, but trying not to throw a tantrum and ruin her argument. "What scared us was that you ran away and wouldn't talk to us. If something is wrong you should tell us so that we won't be as surprised when you faint in the stream, and I won't have to worry I'll be down a sibling." Well, she was tearing up, time to stop talking. She tightened her arms around herself and looked sternly into her lap.

Luckily for her, Snufkin got the message and padded over to her. "I'm sorry Little My. I didn't mean to frighten anyone. I thought it would get better on its own, so I didn't see much point in letting anyone know. Once I realized it wouldn't, however, I wanted to come back to moominhouse to feel better." He put his hands gently on her shoulders and she sniffled.

"Then why'd you run away?"

Snufkin paused, a bit embarrassed. "I woke up and thought the witch had cursed me, so I had to go to the stream to wash off the magic. It was silly of me." The pot on the stove began to boil higher, and he turned down the heat without looking away from Little My.

She wiped at the corner of her eye and looked up at him. "Well, if you thought the witch was after you, that was the only thing you could have done, wasn't it. I guess I can forgive you for that." She held her aloof mask for all of 5 seconds before lunging forward and wrapping her arms around Snufkin's middle. "If the witch were after you I'd steal the legs off all her chairs and give them to the birds to build their nests, and I'd fill her closet with spiders. I'd do it. Then she'd think twice about bothering you." She mumbled into the borrowed night shirt as Snufkin rested a hand on her head.

"I know you would." Snufkin patted her head fondly before extracting her from his middle. "I am very hungry. How long until your soup is ready?"

Little My wiped her eyes one more time before going to check the pot. "I think it should be ready by now. Go get a bowl, let's try it!" Snufkin crossed to the dish cupboard and plucked out two bowls, just in case Little My wanted a serving of her handiwork. She filled both bowls, taking one for herself that was more broth than food, and giving her brother more of the veggie chunks. The two made eye contact as they lifted their bowls, and took a sip at the same time. Both of them perked up. "Wow, I've really outdone myself, haven't I?" Little My beamed before slurping more of the hot broth.

Snufkin had to agree. It wasn't too flavorful, but it was by no means bland either. He got a spoon for himself and began eating the larger chunks of vegetable, eating so quick he surprised himself when there wasn't any left in his bowl. "Little My-" He looked up to see her already grabbing the ladle to serve him more. "Oh, could you-?" He offered her the bowl and she scooped up as many chunks as she could get. She plopped them down into his bowl and gave him a thumbs up. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She waved him off, hopping down from the counter top. "After you finish, don't forget to take a bath. You still smell like river mud." He laughed and promised he would, popping another spoonful of potato and onion in his mouth as she marched out of the kitchen. He still felt hot between the ears, but he also felt warm receiving so much care from those around him. He considered taking his food back to the table to join the others, but decided against it. Sometimes it's good to eat a meal in peace, especially if you're eating something different than everybody else. Then you don't have to listen to them talk about how good the food was that you weren't eating. Also, the smell of fish had been a bit strong in his nose.

After scarfing down one more bowl of soup, he was finally sated. He washed his dishes in the sink and wandered out into the living area.

"Moominmamma, I'm going to go take a bath now. Little My made an excellent vegetable soup." He called to the family sitting on the plush couches and arm chairs after their dinner.

Mamma raised her gaze from her knitting and nodded. "Alright dear. Feel free to take a towel from the linen closet. I washed them yesterday, so they're quite fresh."

"Thank you, Mamma." Snufkin retrieved a towel and went to enjoy a nice cool bath.

Yes, it was nice to be cared for, and to have somewhere to go when especially affected by the weather.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! <3 let me know what you liked


End file.
